Decisions
by RoughDraftUser
Summary: Yu decides it's time for him to make his own life choices. Things however might not go the way he thought it would.
1. Part One - Chapter One

**Disclaimer: The Shin Megami Tensei: Persona series belongs to Atlus Corporation.**

 **Part One - Chapter One**

Thud after thud the rickety old train went. Traveling the same train line as it had before, just like its passenger. Yu Narukami had tried to doze off on the train, but the rhythmic thumping and rattling of the connecter floor guard had kept him awake. His gaze fixed out the window, he had watched the sun go down and his own reflection now staring back at him. Never budging, as if he were worried any sudden movements would conflict with his journey back to where he called home; Inaba. Yu continued to stay still until he had noticed they had come out of a tunnel through the mountain. He knew his stop would soon be coming up. Slowly he let out a sigh of relief, it wasn't just a small one. Comparable to that of Atlus if the world had been taken off his back. At this point he had seemed to snap out of his hypnotic gaze out the window. Reaching above him to grab his back and place it next to him. Reaching for his phone in the side pocket of his one bag, he pulled it out. Scrolling through the names of his contact book till it had come to one Yu was searching for, Ryotaro Dojima. Finger hovering over the call button, he stopped. Putting his phone back into the pocket, Yu thought to himself about how he should hold off till he had arrived at the station.

Yu knew already when they had arrived. Before the announcement had come over the intercom, he was ready to pounce out the door. Only two other people had gotten off the train when Yu got off, however he was alone in his train car. He treated them like they had some sorta disease, hastily he dawned a breath mask and walked away in a fast pace from the station platform. Coming out of the station though he slowed down, staring at his surroundings. Soon hit in the face with nostalgia for his home. It had been about, roughly, a year. The crisp fall breeze seemed to disappear as he smiled at the memories flooding back.

Continuous walking lead him to the central shopping district. The wind coming downwind towards Yu carried the familiar scent of beef and onion. Having not eaten for most of the day, besides a gas station onigiri. While his stomach pleaded to head up the street for a quick bite, he silenced it with a well-placed stomach rub. Yu had a goal and had to reach it. Walking by and continuing down the road. He stopped only for a second to dig his phone back out of his bag and check the time, 2031. Looking back up, he found himself outside the home of his Uncle Dojima and Cousin Nanako. Looking around there was no one there, his scooter with a tarp over it under the car shelter next to Dojima's car, and the lights inside still on. Yu reached up to press the doorbell to get his family's attention.

Yu didn't ring the doorbell. He found himself unable to do so. Staring at the lights on, he imagined the scenario inside. "If Nanako was still awake she was probably sitting there watching the evening news with Dojima. Dojima probably made coffee again for the both of them. It was a Saturday evening after all, Nanako doesn't have school in the morning," Yu's thoughts trailed. Soon his hand fell back to his side as he walked away from the warm, inviting house. Soon, as well, the thoughts of sharing that moment of drinking coffee with his family.

Walking back up to the shopping district Yu continued to think. One day, one day and then everything will start becoming more and more difficult. Walking passed Aiya again, his stomach growled. One day, as well, till he starts feeling the energy loss from not eating. Fighting onward he reached Tatsuhime Shrine. Checking around to see if anyone was there. No children, no foxes, and no weird goldfish eating women were around. Sitting on the steps of the main building to the shrine, Yu put his head in his hands. The fall air had made his hands cold. Contact with his fingers and scalp sent a shiver down his spine. Though in that moment of shock it had dawned on him. Thinking things through he knew what he should do next. Reaching into his bag he pulled out his phone, ignoring the clutter on his screen, hitting his contacts, and scrolling for a particular name. Chie. As with Dojima on the phone and at his phone, Yu second guessed himself, but this time went through with it. Pressing the call button he waited for the other end to pick up. It wasn't that long until the phone had stopped ringing and a moment of silence was broken by the voice of a semi-confused angel. A simple, quizzical "hello?" Chie gave.

"Hi, Chie" Yu replied.

"I wasn't expecting you to call tonight. Is something the matter?"

"I—I—there's no real other way to say this."

"Say what?"

"I fucked up"


	2. Part One - Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: The Shin Megami Tensei: Persona series belongs to Atlus Corporation.**

 **Part One - Chapter Two**

"What do you mean you—screwed up?" Chie asked perplexed at what Yu had told her, she couldn't remember when he last used profanity or if he ever used it in front of her actually.

"I think it's better if I tell you in person." Yu told her. Chie didn't respond right away. She was thinking, trying to piece everything together. The silence seemed to last forever, till she finally spoke up.

"Are coming for a visit?"

"What if I told you that I was here right now?"

"I wouldn't believe you, but I know you wouldn't lie to me."

"…"

"Where are you right now?"

"The Shrine"

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Before you hang up, can you—don't tell anyone I'm here"

"If you want, I can."

"Okay, thank you," Yu hung up the phone and began his wait. Staring at the nearly full moon, going through what he was going to tell Chie as soon as she arrived. Time began to pass, by the time Yu had finished thinking the moon had moved a few centimeters. Sitting back down on the steps, and looking at his feet, he didn't notice the clacking of shoes on the stone walkway. When Chie first came up the steps to the shrine she wasn't surprised to see Yu there, but she was surprised to see him sitting there looking at his feet, unmoving. She approached slowly and sat beside him. "Good Evening, Yu-kun" she said trying to get him to start talking.

"Sorry to drag you out here."

"Anything for you. Now, what's wrong?"

"I fucked up"

"Please stop saying that."

"Sorry. I've messed up—very badly."

"I understand you're upset but you don't have to patronize me."

"I'm sorry. Best to start from the beginning."

Yesterday Evening

The dinner table had been quieter than ever. Which was shocking considering that there were three people there. "So tell me, do you not care at all about your future? Honestly, please tell me." Yu's father's tone reminded Yu of the time that he was interrogated by his Uncle.

"I do," Yu said slowly, looking forward at his father, never taking his sight off him.

"We're just concerned because you haven't done anything towards furthering your education." Yu's father crossed his arms trying to understand his son.

"I've made a decision, but I feel I cannot tell you."

"What is your decision?"

"Of course this is based on what I want to do and feel I need to do. My choice is—"

Yu finally took his eyes off his father's. Looking back and forth at his father and mother. Prepping for the worst he finished talking. "My choice is not to go to any university."

The faces of his parents were a ride of emotions. At first the blank, wide eyed state of shock. Mother and father just blinked at each other. The next stage of the ride, the head shake of disappointment followed by sigh. "Why?" his father asked.

"I feel as though I shouldn't have to explain my decision, and instead you respect my decision." Yu pulled all the courage he had to bring this point across.

"This is about that girl isn't it?"

"Maybe but it's still my choice."

"You can't just throw away your life for someone girl." While true, Yu didn't want to hear it. Confident in his life decisions. Deep inside he was going to find a way to make it possible to be near Chie.

"I know that," Yu simply stated as he stood up and started for his room. His parent's demanded him to sit back down. Closing the door behind him, and locking the door. Over the course of the night, his parents kept coming to his door knocking, sometimes pounding, for him to come back out and talk. Ignoring it all to lay there on his bed. Thinking.

Staring at a wall for a very long time will cause some to go insane, some who do are able to think clearly.


	3. Part One - Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: The Shin Megami Tensei: Persona series belongs to Atlus Corporation.**

 **Part One - Chapter Three**

Being human means to make mistakes. Even those we view as perfect human beings are capable of making mistakes. Some people tend to forget this facet of life. Chie was like said people. After hearing Yu talk of what he did even she, a more often than not rash act-then-think individual, was questioning his choice. "So you decided to just up and leave?" she questioned.

"Yes, I always knew I would return to Inaba. Thinking about it I think now is the best time," Yu told Chie. Something he had already said about four times now, but begged repeating.

"Why didn't you talk to me about doing something like this before?"

"Again, I just did it. I thought this was a going to go fine."

"You "thought"?" using heavy emphasize on the word though, Chie continued to question Yu.

"I know this is going fine."

"What makes you think that?"

"Have I ever did something wrong that ever nearly cost me—us—anything?" Yu now turning the tables on Chie with the interrogation. He took her hand in his, trying to assure her that everything was going to pan out fine. Chie jumped her hand away at first. Yu's hands were freezing. She took hold of his hand, bracing and ignoring the pin like prickling in hers. "Well there was the time, you did find that chest in the TV world and decided to open it. Only to be confronted by what Rise said was Death," she leaned over and knocked into his shoulder playfully. Yu's flat emotionless face soon gave rise to a smirk. Like a flower in the middle of a desert.

For the first time in the last couple weeks, and the tumultuous last two days, he was happy. Yu had set in motion a rushed, elaborate, and not well thought out plan with a low chance of success. These things didn't register with Yu, he was too busy thinking of how the plan was going to work. The pursuit of happiness blinding him. The little victories and blips of success making it all seem like it was okay. Chie ruined this victory however by asking the big question, "So are you going to stay at Dojima's?"

"Well—I missed the train earlier in the afternoon, so I couldn't get in earlier. Was thinking I would just talk to him tomorrow," Yu did come clean in his statement. The subtle lie about an earlier train. He didn't try to make an earlier train, he had an intention of making it to Inaba late. "You plan on just sitting outside here all night?" asked a concerned Chie.

"The—the shrine—it's not that bad to just sit and wait till morning. Those rumors of a ghost are just that—rumors. Yeah," Sure, being fast on your feet to dodge a shadow, but that doesn't mean you fast at on your feet to dodge a question. Chie gave him a strange look, a look of concern and confusion at the same time. Looking at him and around the shrine. "I'm not going to let you just sit outside here all night!"

"If you'd like, you can keep me company," Yu said while pulling her closer to him. Chie let out a little nervous laugh, pushing him away. "He he. I don't think so," she stared at Yu for a while, thinking. There was a moment of awkward silence, but it was quite peaceful. Chie's thinking was distracted by the peace. She thought about her current situation. Her boyfriend had come back into her life, obviously hell bent on staying. They could hold each other again, without waiting months to see one another. Feeling like a maiden waiting for her lover to come back from a voyage on the high seas. Things were perfect. As fast as the following feeling appeared it was squashed, how long could this last? She loved him, and was willing to help him. If it meant they could be happy—together. Moments continued to pass when the silence was finally broken. Chie took Yu's hand and started to drag him. He did ask what was happening but no response was given. Grabbing his bag, he left with Chie.

Walking down the shopping district, Yu asked again where they were headed. Chie finally responded, "I'm not going to let you sit out here all night, in the cold, by yourself. Also I don't want to sit out here in the cold with you."

"So where are we headed?"

"Where do you think we're going?"

"The Inn?"

"Nope."

"Dojima's?"

"Wrong again"

"Can you just tell me, please?"

"My place," she answered. Finally letting Yu in on her plan now. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Yu asked. He had only been there once, and that was a quick stop to pick up something she had forgotten. Chie never did answer the question. Instead still proceeded to drag him along. After a good walk they finally came to her home.

Chie gave the international signal for "stay quiet or else you will screw this up" the finger over the lips. Yu nodded as Chie opened the little gate and started walking to the door. Putting an ear against the door and looking at all the windows, it had seemed like her parents had gone to bed. It was nearly 2300. Her parents abided by a bedtime to make sure they were rested. Chie popped her head inside, she had been right. She waved her hand and Yu came in to the home. Taking off their shoes in the foyer, Chie signaled him to pick his shoes up and bring them along. After not leaving any evidence to suspect someone was over, she guided Yu to her room. It was down the hall from her parents' room. With every silent step they took toward Chie's, both turned and looked at the door behind them. Finally making it to the door, they proven that their movement was indeed silent. The door closed, the lock turned, and sighs were released.

Yu looked around the room when the light had come on, though his vision was overexposed for a brief moment. When his eyes adjusted he made a note that he was almost right about what he thought Chie's room looked like. Clothes ranging from shorts to jackets, socks to underwear, made guest appearance in a random arrangement on the floor. A couple posters on the wall: a favorite kung-fu film, another film, and a poster for good stretches to do before a work out. Conveniently placed right over the bed. That was another thing he'd guessed right, no futon but instead a bed. There was a coffee table pushed up against the wall. On top of it there sat a small TV and some textbooks and pencils. She must like to study and watch her films at the same time. "Doesn't sitting close to the TV ruin your eyesight?" Yu thought to himself, putting a hand to his chin letting an audible "hmm" escape. He felt a soft punch land on his arm. "Don't judge me," Chie demanded not speaking too loudly. "It's fine to talk but not too loud."

"I wasn't judging you. Well not really. Your room is very "you"," he spoke as Chie did. Reaching down and pick up a training bra. "I take it I'm the only boy who's been in here?" Chie snatched it out of his hands and toss it in the hamper, grabbing two sitting pillows she threw one at Yu. Plopping into him and onto the floor, took a seat. Chie sat beside him and asked, "Since you are my guest do you prefer to sleep in the bed?"

"Feels kind of—wrong to kick you out of your bed."

"Don't feel that way at all. When Yukiko would stay here, I would give her the bed since she was the guest. That and she doesn't sleep in a bed and its rare experience for her. I remember her saying it was like sleeping on a cloud."

"If you insist, I've always preferred a futon though. No matter where you roll there is technically room. That and sometimes I think because I'm used to a futon, I'll fall off the bed." Yu pointed this out, and it caused Chie to giggle a bit.

"In that case, why not live on the "edge"?" She joked as she got up to grab a little futon she stored for whenever Yukiko was over from her closet. Yu asked if it was okay if he use her bathroom. Like two thieves, they went into the bathroom beside Chie's room. Together they brushed their teeth, rinsed, but after that shared moment Chie left after Yu said he had to use the restroom and change. Chie went back to her room to change and finish rolling out the futon. After finishing his business and flushing, Yu went on to change. Though halfway through pulling his pants up he heard a sound. To him it was like the sound of the old rusted metal gate opening, but in reality it was the sound of a door creaking open. This wouldn't be a problem if it had come from the room beside him.

Yu was panicked and so was Chie in her room. With every step of bare foot tapping the floor coming closer and closer tension skyrocketed. Yu stood there, staring intently at the door. Tap. Tap. TAP. TAP. Tap. Tap. The steps continued pass the bathroom. Soon he heard the door to Chie's door open. "Hey there, so everything fine with Yukiko?" Yu heard a voice ask Chie. It sounded like a woman's. Putting two and two together he figured it was Chie's mother. Apparently, Chie told her that she had to go talk to Yukiko about something important. They continued to talk for about two minutes before Yu heard Chie yawn and mention being tired. "Well I'll let you go to bed. I'll see you in the morning," Chie's mother said as she started to walk back to her room. She stopped though. Yu panicked once more, he could tell that she had stopped at the door to the bathroom.

He was about to be caught. A young man she has never meet, somehow inside her home late at night. Without a clear cut true god out there, Yu didn't know what higher being to pray to. In the end settling on Izanagi to protect him. Coming from the other side was a sigh. "Chie, please remember to turn the bathroom light off when you are done with it," Chie's mother instructed. "I'm sorry, here I'll get it," said Chie. "No, no I've got it. Just remember for the future," Chie's mom said pushing Chie's offer back. Yu heard the door open and hid behind up against it. He didn't bump it as a hand reached in and struck the light switch. Yu was left in the dark, he couldn't see the hand leave but Yu did hear the steps Chie's mother took back to her room and the satisfying and relieving sound of door closing. Waiting a few minutes to pass, Yu made his way back to Chie's room. Closing and locking the door, he turned to Chie who was grasping her chest in anxiety. After a moment though they started to giggle uncontrollably, wrapping their arms around one another to celebrate their luck. Another victory on the road to happiness. A minute passed and they were still wrapped together, and that's when Yu planted a kiss right on Chie's lips. The kiss lasted for about ten seconds before finally breaking. It had been so long since they last had an opportunity to share any physical contact. When it broke, Yu also broke the silence. "Nice try at a save there. Thank you," he said.

"Yeah, well, you weren't the only one who would have been punished, so of course I was going to try and save you." Chie was trying to be sarcastic huh? Well to Yu, two can play at that game.

"Oh? You mean this was all for you?" Yu pretended to be hurt by this. "After all we been through, especially tonight, this was just for you?" They laughed a small, stifled laugh and soon Chie let out another yawn. Chie finished yawning and said, "Okay that was a real yawn now. I think it's time to hit the sack." She gave Yu a quick peck on the lips and turned to save the lights. Yu smiled and went and got into her bed. He said his goodnight as Chie found her futon. Laying down he glanced once more at the clock. The clock read it was midnight. He closed his eyes and took a relaxing breath in. The smell of sugar cane reed, deodorant, and a faint hint of teriyaki hit his nose. It was a smell he missed. Well specifically the smell of someone he missed. It was over now, she was near him again. His stared at the short haired vixen lying beside him. Yu was tired of being so far away from the things that had truly made him happy. No matter what he was going to get it back and wasn't going to let it go again.

Quietly, Yu got out of the bed and made his way down under the futon covers to be with his lover. Chie was awakened by this though, and turned to face him. "Did I miss you falling out of the bed?" she asked. Yu just caressed her face and smiled saying, "No, I just prefer futons remember. Actually I really prefer this futon." His arm draped over her side, she smiled and gave a little happy sigh once more as she turned over. Soon they were one, Yu quickly flashed back to the first Christmas they had spent together. Cuddling under the covers keeping each other warm during the cold winter night. The feeling of being complete. With her there, and his friends and family near—he was complete. Pulling her close to him, he whispered, "I love you". She giggled and replied with, "I love you too". Hearing her say that just made Yu feel even warmer inside. Text messages and phone conversations were one thing, hearing her say it in person was night and day. One of love's greatest challenges is distance. Yu leaned in and gave Chie a peck on the nape of her neck.

One thing that many didn't know was Chie was ticklish, especially in the neck. She wasn't fully asleep, so she felt that peck. She couldn't help but wiggle and giggle. Yu did it again and again. Soon she had to cover her mouth in fear she might scream from the kisses. Due to uncontrollable movements she eventually bumped her bottom on Yu's upper lap—a couple times. That was enough though to drive a man who hasn't seen the woman he loves in a long time to get excited. Soon Yu just let himself give in to his passion and he start to nip at her neck and ear, his hands slowly moving from her stomach to her hips and breasts. Chie hadn't felt this in forever and soon gave in as well. She grabbed his hands as they continued to remember the curve to her. Soon she felt something hard bump into her from behind, she remembered what it was, there was no forgetting. She finally turned to face Yu. Looking right into each other's eyes they knew, though it was Chie who pushed her mouth onto his, it actually didn't matter.

That night, just like when he would visit after he left, there was no stopping the two from showing each other how much trust and love they had for one another. Only stopping in order to change something up: Yu being on top, Chie being on top, on the bed, on the futon, sitting, standing. In the end the only thing that stopped them was passing out after a very tiring round. Both falling onto the floor breathing heavily, Chie was out almost instantly when she collapsed onto Yu's chest. Yu could tell from the light snore. Looking around he looked around and saw the mess they had caused. Pillows everywhere, blankets strewn across the floor, this'll be a bitch to clean in the morning. Yu thought about that, but just smiled and started to doze off. "Worth it".


	4. Part One - Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: The Shin Megami Tensei: Persona series belongs to Atlus Corporation.**

 **Part One - Chapter Four**

You can plan for everything, it takes only one person/event/thing to ruin said plan. This is what happened when Nanako opened the door to the Dojima residence. Her eyes immediately grew giant when she saw her "Big Bro" there without any warning. Happily jumping straight towards him, throwing the gate open to go in for a hug. Yu didn't know what to do, quickly he tried to save the situation. He hid away his nervous feelings behind a happy demeanor. "Hey Nanako, it's been awhile," he said giving her a pat on the head.

"Yup! How come you didn't tell us you were coming?" she asked finally releasing his sides.

"It's a long story. Is your dad home?

Nanako didn't answer, as soon as Yu asked Dojima had stepped outside, a tired look on his face. "If you don't mind Nanako, I need to talk to your cousin in private," Dojima placed a hand on her shoulder gently nudging her inside. Chie took Nanako in hand, giving a nod to Dojima as she guided the young girl upstairs. Yu stared at his uncle until he looked him dead in the eyes and beckoned him inside the home. Yu's heart jumped a bit with every step deeper into the house.

Dojima pointed with his hand at the table nearest the kitchen. Yu sat down in the chair. The way things were playing out, it reminded Yu of the time Dojima had interrogated him about the mysterious letters he received during his year in Inaba. Just like before, Dojima took his time finally facing him. He was pouring himself a cup of coffee, Yu was staring straight at the wall across from him, glancing back with every noise. With a sigh, Dojima sits right down in front of Yu's line of sight. Nothing. Nothing was said. Dojima just sipped away at his coffee. The silence broke.

"Did you..."

"She called twenty times," Dojima said staring at the coffee mug. "I knew you would come here so I told her I would let her know when I found you." He sighed and finally looked at Yu. Bloodshot eyes from a restless night. "What are you doing?" The one question that was really the only one that deserved an answer. Yu began to explain himself finally.

"I've decided to come back."

"You're mother told me you tried to talk to them about this idea, and you wouldn't really listen to them."

"I listened. I chose not to take what they said to heart."

"I could ask why but I think I can understand why."

"They wanted me to wait till I finished college, and when I said I didn't want to that's when they freaked out."

"So then you make them freak out even more?"

"That wasn't the intention"

"Bullshit. You knew what would happen," Dojima said. His hand clenching slowly into a fist. In the silence Yu could hear the little snaps of skin from his uncle's hand. Quiet. Again. It stayed that way until Yu finally spoke.

"Yes I knew. There wasn't an easy way to get what I wanted. So I took the only option I was given and ran with it. Personally, I don't care. Maybe in the future they'll understand but that is up to them, not me."

"What do you want?"

"I want to be here. With my friends and family."

"What about your actual family?"

"They need to understand while they are my parents, if they want me to be happy, then I need to be here."

Dojima's fist had come undone. A sigh either of exhaustion or exasperation left him. He got up and walked over to the phone. Coming back he placed the phone in front of Yu.

Dojima said, "Tell them that, make it clear. I don't care if it's a voice mail. We go from there." With that he walked to the kitchen to top off his coffee. Yu stared at the phone. His hands twitched a bit as he picked up the phone. He didn't have to dial. He just had to hit redial. Beep. It was ringing.


	5. Part One - Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: The Shin Megami Tensei: Persona series belongs to Atlus Corporation.**

 **Part One - Chapter Five**

It rang for only a few seconds before a tired, agitated voice picked up the phone. This was clearly heard with an instant "Did you find him yet, Ryotaro?" Yu recoiled a bit from the volume and aggressiveness. Calmly he responded saying it was actually himself.

Dojima just stood and watched his nephew proceed to try and talk with his mother. In passing Yu, he had noticed the silence Yu had, and the crackling that could be heard from the speaker in the phone barely contain the emotions on the other end. This was Yu's fight and if he does want what he wants, he will have to fight an uphill battle. There was no real doubt in his mind that he couldn't win but there was still a common courtesy that couldn't be ignored. With that he turned his back and went to check on his daughter.

When he had approached Nanako's room he heard the two girls talking. Curiosity got the better of the Detective. He knew that being an adult meant younger individuals will pipe up if they know an adult is approaching. Leaning in close to the door he heard Chie and Nanako talking.

"So when is he going home?" asked Nanako. If he's got the will that won't be anytime soon; at least Dojima thought so.

"I don't know- like you- I wasn't expecting him to show up- today as well," Chie responded with a bit of a stammer in the middle of her sentence. Unsure of whether or not to reveal that Yu had come in the night before. Nanako didn't notice this fluctuation in normal speech, but Dojima did.

Though he also thought maybe it had been a accidental stammer. In a few chats with the Satonaka girl she had done it before. Dojima smiled thinking back to a specific time. Remembering back to when he had brought home watermelon. Yu had brought his friends and it was a great time. The house felt right again with all the good vibes. Chie and Yu were talking about something to do with a fear of swallowing watermelon seeds when she was younger. Yu mentioned how silly that was and laughed, and Chie had gotten flustered by this and proceeded to try and explain herself. The explanation if anything fueled the fire more. Soon she gave up explaining and started punching him the arm. That was also one of the final clues to piece together that the Satonaka girl and his nephew were more than good school pals.

The thought was concluded by the opening of the door to Nanako's room. Chie had opened it and was now face to face with Dojima. He had spaced out. Not hearing when the conversation between the two had ended or what it concluded with. "Uh," was the only thing he could say really. Eavesdropping was never a really a good thing, unless it's criminal activity that you can justify.

"Have a search warrant with you?" Chie said this while assuming a defensive stance blocking him from entering the room. Jokingly of course. To which Dojima took well and laughed. Nanako just laughed at the small dramatic performance.

"Nice to know you've been studying your law, but this is my house. Sorry to listen in but I'm curious and a bit tired with this situation we have here."

"Actually. Can I talk to you about that, sir?"

"Here. We can talk in Yu's old room," he said instructing Nanako to excuse them and try and not disturb her cousin downstairs right now. Once inside Chie and Dojima got comfortable, well specifically Dojima.

"Also you can relax. I'm not going to bite."

"Sorry. It's just- well earlier you were kinda snippy."

"Well I won't lie. Having to wake up to numerous phone calls about your nephew being AWOL, how that I should know everything apparently, and that this is probably my fault isn't that fun. I didn't mean to come off that way. I am a bit upset with Yu right now but it's getting better now that we've talked basically."

"So he talked about everything with you?"

"How he's a big boy and wants to make his own decisions? Yeah. Basically."

"So what do you think about it?"

Dojima let out a big sigh. "If he wants to make his own decisions I can't stop it. Do I support it? Not really- however he can try and prove me wrong. That's basically it. He needs to think about his choices. So far he's been "winging" it. People's feelings have been hurt. Yu knows that there was a better way but chose not to because he feels right now it's now or never. So now he has to address those issues and start again."

"So you will support him if Yu proves himself?"

"Listen, Chie, I want him to be happy. He is my nephew. But I don't want him doing anything that would harm himself. If he wants to do something he has to know to think about the consequences of his actions..."

"I think after his year here we are sure he can carry himself."

"Yes. However, while he might have had the right idea then, this is now. He could have lost his sense of the right choice or he could just be good at one thing but not another. Everyone is like that. He will learn in time I suppose. Like he taught me. Good at being a detective. Good at being a dad. Couldn't really balance the two. Yu showed me what I really need to be."

"Will you be there for him?"

"Probably just as much as you will be for him. Now let me ask you something, if you don't mind. Did Yu talk to you first when he arrived?"

"Honesty is the best policy. He did but that's because he was afraid to really approach you out of nowhere at night. So he got in contact with me."

"So he did come in last night. Take it you provided shelter for him?"

Chie was silent for a moment. Letting out an "uhh yeah".

"Sorry. I'm tired and that was a stupid question. With how close you two are I shouldn't even have to ask. But thank you for giving him a place to stay last night."

"It's no problem really. Well besides having to sneak him inside the house."

"Haven't told your parents about him?"

"Yes but they didn't know he was in town and didn't want to try and fight them on giving him a place to stay."

"Well I can understand that. Especially for how long you two have been together. No matter how old they get knowing your kids are involved probably with hanky panky will make any parent on edge. That's why Nanako won't be allowed to date till she's thirty," there was a laugh shared by the two of them that broke had eliminated all tension that was left. "Anything else you wanted to ask?"

Chie thought for a moment, "where do we go from here?"

"We let Yu figure that out and we see if there is anything we need to do to provide assistance but not be his planner."

Dojima and Chie got up from the sofa in the room and made their way out. They parted ways as Chie went to keep Nanako busy while things were sorted out downstairs. When Dojima had finally came back into the room. He saw Yu sitting there, his call finished.


	6. Part One - Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: The Shin Megami Tensei: Persona series belongs to Atlus Corporation.**

 **Part Two - Chapter Six**

The call was over. Yu explained to his uncle the conversation he had with his mother. There was no need to talk about everything his mother said and just gave him the short notes version.

"She doesn't respect my decision, but since I am an adult, there is nothing that she can legally do," Yu continued after taking a breather for what he was about to say next. "And that I shouldn't expect them to be so kind when I come "crawling back"."

"That doesn't sound like my sister, but as I've stated before when she's angry, she's angry. She'll calm down eventually. Then I would suggest you call her again," said Dojima with a simple shrug. "What do you plan on doing next?"

"Well I guess if I plan on settling down here, finding a place to live will be one thing." Yu got up from the table for a moment to move. Approaching Dojima's side, he got down on his knees. Before Dojima could say something, Yu bowed. Hands on the floor. Head also. "Please allow me to stay here once more, Sir." His uncle really wasn't expecting his nephew to be this serious about it. "Uh there is no need to be that formal, remember we're family." When Dojima stood up, Yu rose his head. Thinking that maybe he had gone a little overboard as well. When he looked there was his uncle with his hand extended. "And family will always be there to help one another."

Yu took his hand and gave it a small shake. "Even if we weren't, after all you've done for Nanako and me, I owe you it." Striking Yu in the heart, he pulled his uncle in for a hug. After they had their little moment, Dojima took Yu upstairs. "Everything is basically where you left it." It was. When the door opened it was revealed. The TV on the dresser, the sofa, the work table, and futon. Stepping in Yu took in the familiar scent of the room.

It had been so long, but the smell was still the same. The smell of home that had been absent in his life for so long. The memories the room held and the ideas of what the future held. Yu enjoyed the moment before it was interrupted however. Dojima asked, "Now what's next?"

"Work, but that shouldn't really be an issue. Going to have to talk to some people."

"Okay. When do you plan on getting around to that?"

"As soon as I can, I believe."

"Well according to what you told me, you came in last night and only Satonaka seems to know you are here. Maybe you should also tell your friends that you're back?"

"Mind if I take this one day to so?"

"I don't mind, so long as you don't put off what you have to do."

Yu smiled like a madman, but not as creepy as true madmen he had met in the past. The feeling he had could be described as a little boy on Christmas morning. Yu almost sprinted out of the room, with a quick "thank you" he made his way to grab Chie. With a quick goodbye to Nanako, he grabbed Chie out of Nanako's room and bolted out the door of the house. The confused Nanako went across the hall to see her dad standing with a smile."Is Big Bro going to be staying here again?" The child smiled and jumped in happiness as Dojima just gave a quick nod.


	7. Part Two - Chapter One

**Disclaimer: The Shin Megami Tensei: Persona series belongs to Atlus Corporation.**

 **Part Two - Chapter One**

The Samegawa Flood Plain was always a nice place to visit for Yu. The quiet, shimmering water that passed by. The sound of birds and cicadas that would pop up around with the seasons. And plenty of bushes nearby to hide when needed. Not really, but today he did. "Are you sure you want to do it like this?" asked Chie, locking her phone. Her boyfriend was pushing the small branches around trying to make enough room for him.

"Well think about it, it's like a surprise party. Don't get many chances like this to surprise your friends." With one last look for bugs, Yu sat down inside the brush.

"You're a dork," was all Chie said as she took a broken piece of the bush and placed it over her smiling dork of a boyfriend. "There."

"Are you sure you don't want to join me? I checked there are no bugs in here."

"Yeah- unlikely Noah I'm not going to listen to this talking bush"

"It was Moses."

"Hush. They'll be here soon."

It took another eight minutes until the members of the disbanded investigation team arrived at the small gazebo next to the flood plain. Most of them out of breath, they all were questioning Chie as for why they received an emergency text to gather everyone there.

"Calm down. There is no emergency," she said trying to make her friends take a step back. Though it didn't. One by one they expressed their confusion and mild inconvenience. Kanji complaining that he had to leave Aiya mid-meal with Naoki Konishi. Yosuke and Teddie having to ditch Junes mid-shift. Rise- well- Rise was just concerned that something bad was happening. Actually still thinking that something was wrong and maybe Chie wasn't saying something.

"I can explain." The former investigators looked to side and saw their leader, former, standing in the bushes. In a second, all of their annoyance disappeared. Yu only took two steps out of the bushes before he was basically tackled by the group. All trying to get a piece of him, trying to say hi after all this time. Though it wasn't until Kanji asked a simple question. "Senpai, why didn't you tell us about you coming to visit?"

"Well I can explain the surprise," he pulling away from the group. Teddie however was still stuck to his leg tearing up like mad at finally seeing his Sensei again. After finally wiggling him off, they all sat at the table of the little gazebo. They all gave him their attention.

"So you probably know I've always said I'd come back, especially after my last visits. Well- I've decided that since I didn't really see myself going anywhere, to finally just come back- for good." Yu didn't feel like they needed to know anything involving his family.

"That's great, Dude. You staying with Dojima and Nanako again, right?" asked Yosuke. His excited hand slapping the table.

"Yeah, Dojima said that he was fine with it."

"What do you plan on doing for work then, Senpai?" asked Naoto. Yu should have suspected that Naoto would ask the serious questions.

"Well when I was staying here a couple years ago there was plenty of part-time work, so I'm expecting that there will be some work for me to find. Dishwashing, janitorial work, envelope folding even. In the meantime, I still have money I saved from our time in the TV world." Smiles turned into nervous smiles.

"Yeah about that. There hasn't really been that many job available," said Chie. She rubbed the back of her neck.

"Really?"

"After the last graduating class and the new one, a lot of people haven't really been moving out of Inaba. Many took those jobs that were out there."

"Huh. Even the Translator job?"

"Remember that weird guy that used to bug everyone with riddles in school?" asked Kanji

"Yeah"

"He's been doing that for around nearly a year. Made the local paper about getting a job translating for some Mangaka."

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Yu. There's always something out there for you to do. If we get an opening at Junes I'll be sure to recommend you"

"Or you can have Yosuke's job, Sensei! He's already on thin ice since the sake incident," said the now jumpy Teddie. The idea of Teddie working alongside his Sensei. With him he'd have a clean record and a good friend to help him.

"You caused it! Okay, let me explain what happened.." Yosuke started his story.

The team had a laugh at the nonsense the two Junes employees had gotten into. Soon they got caught in sharing what happened since the last time that Yu had came to visit them. Time passed by face, and one by one the group had to disband. First with Kanji realizing he had left his friend sitting in Aiya alone. Yukiko having to go help her mother at the inn. So on and so on. All that was left was Yu and Chie again.

"Don't you have to go soon?" Yu asked as he saw Chie on her phone sending a brief message.

"Nope, told my mom that you were "coming in for a visit". So I was going to be out all day. Which means she's totally unaware that you were not only here in town, but in the house last night"

"That's good. Do you wanna go for a walk?"

"I'm good just sitting here."

"How about maybe sitting down on the sofa in my room." Yu slipped his fingers around Chie's. "We haven't been back there since last year."

Chie blushed for a second. Thinking back to what had happened last year. Which to the unaware was a couple of nights similar to the one before. Then she thought about what Dojima had said earlier in the day when talking one on one. She quickly jumped, and said no.

"I think I'd like to just sit here for a bit- with you." She moved closer him, his arm went around pulling her close as they sat and just looked at the scenery. The gentle breeze from the mountains. The dimming orange sky.

"I'm happy you're here, for good."

"I am too."

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?"

"Try and find work.."

"After that?"

"Don't know. Whatever it takes to get my happy ending."

"Hopefully that happy ending includes me."

"I think any ending where you aren't there, those are the bad endings and I don't intend on getting those."

"You sound like an RPG otaku"

"Sorry."

"It's fine, it's cute." 

"You're cute."

"Shut up."

"Cuter"

"I'll hit you"

" _Yes, mistress_ "

Chie hit him.

"Ow."

"Oh hush, I've hit you harder"

"I've spanked you harder"

Chie hit him- again- harder.

"Not in public, got it. Sorry."

"It's okay."


End file.
